


Aftermath

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Other, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary and prompt:  <i>Leverage, Parker/Hardison/Eliot or gen, for a job they pretend to be a crew of criminals with Hardison as the thief, Eliot as the hacker, and Parker as the hitter (and people are more scared of Parker than they usually are of Eliot)</i>, from Daria234.<br/>Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

"I don't get it. Why were they more scared of Parker than you? You're the Big Bad, baby." Hardison chucked Eliot's shoulder for emphasis.

Eliot scowled at Hardison, glancing around to make sure Parker wasn't anywhere in hearing range. "People look at me, meet my eyes, they see determination. They meet Parker's eyes, what do they see?" 

Hardison blinked, considering. "Uh..."

"They see crazy, that's what they see, and crazy people are unpredictable. You can't even begin to guess what they're going to do. Crazy people are scary, Hardison." 

"Parker ain't scary." Even as he scoffed, Hardison looked around, too, making sure Parker wasn't anywhere close. 

"Uh, huh," Eliot said, nodding. "You get it now, don't yo - oof!" He staggered under Parker's weight as she landed on his back, not quite sending him to the ground.

"Get what?" she asked. 

"Get supper," Hardison said smoothly, as Eliot grabbed Parker's thighs, hefting her up on his back a little higher. This time, the look he gave Hardison was relieved. Or something close to it. "Eliot's gonna get supper." 

"Oh, good! Because playing you is hard work," Parker told him, wrapping her arms around Eliot's neck. She cocked her head at Hardison. "Did you notice everyone was more scared of me than they usually are of Eliot?" 

"Naw, baby, I mean, were they? You're just a natural talent, then." 

Parker dug her chin into Eliot's shoulder. "Either that, or they're scared of crazy people. What do you think?" Before they could start chattering out responses, Parker giggled. "We have to switch places again some time!" Scrambling off of Eliot's back, she darted ahead. "Come on, I'm hungry! I'm ready to eat!"

"Ow!" Hardison shouted, rubbing his arm from where Eliot had punched it. "What's that for?"

"Ear pieces, you idiot. Hope she doesn't booby trap the bedroom."

"Oh, hell no!"


End file.
